Ever After
by Ari Ley
Summary: post-Suikoden III, ever wondered who Hugo's father is. The secret is about to be unfold, but where will it lead Hugo?


**Ever After - prologue**

****

**Rating:** PG so far. 

**Disclaimer:** Suikoden never was and never will be mine.... reality is such a bitch. 

**Warning:** English is not my first language and story hasn't been betaed. 

**Author's Note**: I hate the title, it's meant to be ironic, but it sucked, I might just change it.... eventually. 

This idea has been bugging me for a while and I had to write it down before I go insane. It's most likely gonna end up at the bottom of my priority list. 

________________________________________________________________________________ 

"Give me a child." She told him quietly. 

So quietly that he almost didn't catch it. He had stopped toying with the end of her disassembled braid and looked up somewhat blankly. Her face was stern and serious. 

Lucia had long, flowing hair. Bleach blond hair that he had grabbed and twisted harshly in the throes of passion. They moved when she moved, flying wildly with lives of their own. Afterward, they had spilled down her back like liquid moonlight, blending in with the soft glow of the candle light until he couldn't tell where the silk sheet ended and her warm flesh began. 

Now they weighted down on him, like willowy branches and he suddenly felt.... trapped. 

"Give me a child." She said again. It was the first thing she said that composed of more than one syllabus. 

He laughed cruelly. The only way he knew how to laugh and with a sharp slap, sent her tumbling to the ground. 

"Get out." His voice was equally quite, but the authority in it was unquestionable. 

She stared back at him, even on her position on the floor, her pose was dignified, every inch of the future chief of the Karayan clan. Her gaze was challenging. He laughed again. What a treasure he had found, a beautiful wild flower of the grassland, courageous and determined, so different from all the other spineless pigs he had bedded. 

"Give me a child." She repeated, sadness was beginning to seep into her tone, "if you can not love me, then give me a child." 

"Foolish woman" was his reply. 

Regardless, he reached out and hailed her bodily back onto the bed. He tilted her head back and bit his way from her ear to her jaw, then to the base of her throat. She trembled and leaned closer until his teeth traveled back to her ear. 

He hissed, "what can you possibly hope to accomplish?" 

She closed her eyes before answered, "this war.... this war will claim your life. But I... I can not follow you for I can not abandon my duty. And so I want a child, your child, a part of you." She opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling dully. 

"You think that I will die?!" It was simply outrageous and his grip tightened, forcing a pained moan from her. "You.... _dare_ doubt me!" 

"No, my lord." She smiled at him gently, which only managed to infuriate him further. "but destiny is a plan already unfold by fate, an inescapable maze with its destination set." 

"Destiny! Fate!" He bellowed, "I will make my own destiny!" 

She launched herself at him, hugged him tightly and buried her face in his chest. "All will eventually fall victim to fortune's fatal laws, even you.... but I am human and selfish. I only wish for something to hold onto, something to love when I could no longer love you." 

For the first time since his mother died, he felt something stirred in the blackhole that was his heart. It baffled, yet bedazzled him. Even till the day he died, he couldn't understand why he did what he did then. Perhaps fate did play a hand in all of this. He didn't know. He didn't want to know. He only wanted to prove her wrong. 

"Then I will give you what you want." He snarled into her face, " but when all that is beneath this sky is conquered by me, I will kill you and the worthless brat myself!" 

"And I will die happily, my lord. If the last thing I see is the glory of your triumphing, I will die happily." 

~~~*~~~ 

He felt the arrow pierce his heart. And before everything went black, he saw Lucia's face. 

________________________________________________________________________________ 

Thanks for reading it. 

Review will be fawned over. 

^^ 


End file.
